Love of My Life
by peaceandthestar
Summary: Second part.....HxR fluff to.... you guess it! Brickman's 'Love of My Life'. You can't tell i'm a pianist can you??


Love of My Life

Written by: Jim Brickman and Tom Douglas

Sung by: Michael W. Smith/Donny Osmond

Album: "Destiny"/ "My Romance"

Disclaimer: blah blah blah

I am amazed 

**_When I look at you_**

**_I see you smiling back at me_**

**_It's like all my dreams come true_**

****

****Heero opened the door to the cabin and proceeded to plop himself on the squeaky bed.  Rolling over to grab the black duffle bag at the foot of the bed, he unzipped the large compartment and pulled out his laptop.  The assignment had been quick and easy so the team would be going home tonight.  The computer booted up and up popped the background of a group picture taken at Quatre's new year's party.

          His eyes floated across the screen and stopped at Relena.  Smiling to himself he remembered the past year.

I am afraid 

**_If I lost you girl_**

**_I'd fall through the cracks_**

**_And lose my track in the crazy lonely world_**

****

****The last year the government had been trying to stabilize and just as it was almost there, a bombing at an ESUN embassy in the colonies tilted the balance once more.

Sometimes it's so hard to believe When the nights can be so long 

**_And faith gave me strength_**

**_And kept me going on_**

****

****While she repaired relations between earth and the colonies, he was sent out to help capture those responsible.  The nights were especially lonely and the only thing that kept him going was seeing her on the t.v. speaking to the public.

You are the love of my life And I'm so glad you found me You are the love of my life Baby put your arms around me 

**_I guess this is how it feels_**

**_When you finally find something real_**

**_My angel in the night_**

**_You are the love_**

**_The love of my life_**

****

****Deciding the report could wait until he got home, Heero took out a leather bound journal as he put back his laptop.  Uncapping his pen, he began to write:

February 13, 197 

_          Well hon, tomorrow's Valentine's and I'm still out here in the middle of nowhere, but don't worry, I'll be home soon.  I've been gone one day and already I can't wait to come back._

_          Have I ever told you how thankful I am that you found me?  I was a wanderer and you came and set me on firm ground.  You're my reality even though sometimes when I look at you it feels like a dream.  I've gotta leave now.  I'll see you tomorrow._

_                                                                                      Yours forever,_

_                                                                                      Heero_

          The plane took off into the night sending him back to where he belonged.

****

****

Now here you are 

**_With midnight closing in_**

**_You take my hand as our shadows dance_**

**_With moonlight on your skin_**

****

****

****Sleep soon consumed him as well as thoughts of their first dance together.  The lights, the music, and her.  She confused him so much, why did she care?  But then again, he could get used to the feeling of someone looking after you.

I look in you eyes 

**_I'm lost inside your kiss_**

**_I think if I'd never met you_**

**_About all the things I'd missed_**

****

****

****Memories of their first kiss flooded in his dead as well as the feeling of shear determination.  It was the first time in his life he did something because he wanted to; not because he felt he had to.  He _wanted_ to keep her safe.  Hadn't she looked after him? Now was his chance to repay his debt as well as giving in to his wants.

Sometimes it's so hard to believe 

**_When a love can be so strong_**

**_And faith gave me strength_**

**_And keep me holding on_**

****

****

****Waking up, Heero checked his watch only to find they still had five more hours to fly.  Falling back to sleep, visions of home once again filled his head.

You are the love of my life 

**_And I'm so glad you found me_**

**_You are the love of my life_**

**_Baby put your arms around me_**

**_I guess this is how it feels_**

**_When you finally find something real_**

**_My angel in the night_**

**_You are the love_**

**_The love of my life_**

****

****

****

****

****

Only one more to go…… 


End file.
